Methods of using packer fluids and, more particularly, methods of using solids free packer fluids comprising a fluorous oil in well operations are provided.
Packer fluids may be used during drilling and/or completion of a wellbore and may serve a variety of functions. In drilling operations, a packer fluid may be introduced and allowed to remain in the annulus between the casing and the tubing and may be disposed above a packer. The packer fluid may be used to provide hydrostatic pressure in order to lower the differential pressure across a sealing element in the wellbore, may lower the differential pressure in the wellbore and casing to prevent collapse, and may protect metals and elastomers from corrosion.
Packer fluids may also be used in well completion, either prior to or subsequent to the start of production. The packer fluids may be placed in the annulus between the tubing and the casing and may be disposed above a packer. Typically, the packer fluids may be of a sufficient density to control a producing formation, be resistant to viscosity changes over an extended period of time, and be noncorrosive to wellbore components and equipment.
Typical packer fluids may comprise brines. Problems with brines may include high thermal conductivity and the potential for corrosion of well components. Packer fluids comprising a high thermal conductivity may allow for heat transfer to and from elements within the wellbore. This may result in problems during production, in particular for formations that comprise bituminous materials, as the cooling of said materials may allow them to harden and damage well equipment. Further, brines can corrode well components and equipment over time resulting in increased operating expenses as well as increased downtime should the corrosion severely damage the equipment and require replacement.